


Commonly Blue

by james



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sort Of, a distinct lack of adventures, day in the life, extremely mild angst because the Earth has been destroyed but it's a nice day regardless, the tree is not asleep but it is meditating and would prefer if they would stop chattering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Arthur and Ford might be on a date.  Or they might be having an adventure.  Arthur can't always tell.
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: fandomtrees





	Commonly Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



Arther tugged at the lapels of his robe and tried not to look down at whatever was passing for “ground.” It felt distinctly squishy under his feet and the glimpse he'd caught earlier of the color made him think fondly of _brown_ dirt. _Green_ grass. 

Friends who didn't say things like “Oh, sorry, that one's awake, we should start running now.”

Ford was grinning at him, barely even panting after dragging them both away from what he'd said was a herd of hibernating markuewals, supposedly one of the most fascinating animals in the galaxy and protected by a number of conservationist laws despite the fact no one in their right mind would want to get near one, much less try to kill it. The beasts looked somewhat like a cross between an elephant, a narwhal, and a steam engine and were distinctly grumpy when woken by tourists. Arthur was enormously happy to leave them well alone and besides which, he was growing a bit tired. Ford had brought him here, only to drag him, tromping all over the planet, trying to find something fascinating for he and Arthur to look at.

“No, no, this is much better,” Ford assured him, looking around. Arthur had the feeling that Ford had no idea where they were and was searching for something he could point at and pretend was his sole reason for bringing Arthur right to this very spot.

“I wouldn't mind having a picnic indoors,” Arthur said, helpfully. “There might be some sort of screen where you could show me all the native creatures, and tell me about them, and I could be warm and dry and not standing in what I really hope is not animal poop.”

He saw Ford glance down and for a second his expression froze. “No, no of course not, certainly not,” he said breezily. Arthur wondered why he even bothered.

He also wondered how it was he'd managed to cross the galaxy numerous times now, and he still hadn't found anyplace that sold sensible shoes. Ford was currently wearing heeled boots that he referred to as 'cowboy boots' but were glittering, holographic, pink and purple sandals with a picture of a man riding a horse, galloping back and forth across the toe.

What Arthur wouldn't give to go back to himself, on that stupid fateful morning, and tell himself to get properly dressed and put on some wellies before going to lie down in front of the bulldozer.

Ford was grinning at him and it somehow made things better and distinctly not. While Arthur hated to think about having all these adventures _alone,_ he was keenly reminded that it was Ford's fault he was having them at all.

“Right! Here it is, look at this!” Ford was pointing to a tree. Rather, a leaf dangling half-heartedly from a small branch on the tree.

Arthur glanced at the tree trunk itself, not certain if it would open a dozen eyes and tell them off for bothering it.

“No, no, it's sound asleep – really, this time, I mean it,” Ford said. “Look at this!”

Arthur moved closer and looked. He waited for Ford to explain just exactly what he was pointing at. All he could see was the leaf and a small, blue butterfly. He glanced at Ford, raising an eyebrow at him, and Ford nodded eagerly.

“Isn't it amazing?” Ford asked, sounding amazed, himself. He often sounded amazed at things, but Arthur reminded himself Ford was, after all, a journalist and not a normal sort of person.

“All I see is a blue butterfly,” Arthur said, apologetically.

“Yes!” Ford nodded. “Yes, exactly!”

Arthur waited for the punchline, then, “A blue butterfly? I've got – had, dozens of them in the garden every year.”

“Right!” Ford said, sounding very pleased with himself. “A common blue butterfly. Not often seen elsewhere in the galaxy. Got to hand it to your planet, you had some incredible _butterflies."_

Arthur glanced at it again, waiting to see if it produced large fangs, or bright orange antenna, or started speaking to them in French. But it sat on its leaf, fanning its wings like a normal butterfly. He looked at Ford again, about to ask honestly, what the hell, and saw how Ford was still watching the thing, raptly.

He really was trying to make this a nice day, Arthur realised. A picnic and some interesting plants and animals to look at, Arthur had said, when Ford has pressed him for what he wanted to do to celebrate the Anniversary of the Eve of Sadiling's Wandering Mochmark.

Arthur had no idea what that even was, but Ford had said, _Just you and me for the whole day, we can relax and enjoy ourselves, and have a nice afternoon of it._

It had been a long time since Arthur had had that with Ford. The Universe always seemed to do its best to interfere, forcing them on one adventure after another. But Ford was clearly trying very hard to show Arthur some amazing and interesting animals before they sat down to eat the picnic lunch Ford was still carrying around in a basket.

“It is a lovely butterfly,” Arthur said. And it was, even if they'd been a bit annoying in the mornings, at times, fluttering around his head when he'd tried to do any tidying in the garden. He wasn't much in favor of bugs at all, even if he understood they served a useful purpose in the world. Had, once, when the planet still existed.

Ford smiled, staring at the thing, and Arthur reached over and took Ford's hand. Ford startled a bit, then turned his grin on Arthur, tightening his grip.

“It's a charming butterfly,” Arthur said. “Thank you for showing it to me.”


End file.
